


unobtrusively subliminal

by ayelashes



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelashes/pseuds/ayelashes
Summary: In which daniel and seongwoo are the world’s most lowkey couple, so much so that people around them try and set them up.700 kudos! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments I really appreacite it!!~ ♡





	1. niel

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is me retaliating at the fact that everyone is saying ongniel is dead - lowkey does not equate to dead smh 
> 
> everyone tryna hide ongniel - mnet, innisfree even ongniel themselves the frustration is real
> 
> I’ve never been good with punctuation so please forgive me. I also seem to jump from tense to tense sometimes but hopefully it isn't too bad 
> 
> enjoy! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which daniel and seongwoo are the world’s most lowkey couple, so much so that people around them try and set them up.

Daniel could hear the crowd cheering, screams slowly melding into one, until he could just make out an all resounding voice chanting the 4 syllables to his name.

Every shout was a like a shot of adrenaline that he could feel pulsing in his veins, giving him a renewed sense of confidence with each cheer. The synergy of the audience was infectious.

This is it, the finishing move. If I can stick it, I’ll win. 

With a practiced flick of the wrist he launched himself off the floor, his figure contorting to gain as much momentum as possible, spinning around several times before flawlessly executing his power move.

The crowd cheered in response, the deafening noise filling the hall. Daniel stood up and bowed, head still spinning from the rush of movement. The bright lights flashing around the stage were blinding. Daniel winced in response, raising his arms to shield himself from the fierce glare of the studio lights. He was determined to find, out of the hundreds of people watching, the only one that mattered to him. His eyes darted left and right searching through the nameless faces, until finally landing on, to him at least, the most beautiful face in the word, eyes twinkling with glee, sporting a big toothy grin that very much resembled Daniel’s own expression. 

xxx

Daniel was sitting in the locker room, with his shiny gold trophy proudly displayed on the bench next to him. 

Matted hair stuck to his forehead from the shower he had just had, reaching down to finish tying up his shoelaces, Daniel’s mind started to drift off to the only topic he would never get tired of. He had never pegged himself as a clingy person, but now, even after having just won the national championships, all he wanted to do was to catch a movie and have a celebratory dinner with a certain special someone. 

Cutting through his thoughts, the doors to the locker room clattered opened with a loud bang, followed by foot steps padding in his direction.

Daniel looked up just in time to see a head of freshly permed pitch black locks barreling towards him at 400 miles per hour, knocking him and consequently, themselves off of the wooden bench and causing the two to fall to the ground with a painful thump.

Hyungseob sprung to his feet immediately, seemingly unfazed by the collision, leaving Daniel on the ground groaning in pain, one hand rubbing the back of his head, the other pushing his body up into a seated position against the lockers. 

“Hyung-nim!” screeches Hyungseob, “You were amazing! That one handed chair flare? That’s the stuff of legends, I didn’t even think it was possible! I thought Bboy Kill was the only one in the world that had that skill in their repertoire-“ 

It was like he never went out of breath.

Ahn Hyungseob was one of Daniel’s hoobaes in their school dance team. As a freshman, he still retained that starry eyed outlook on life, rushing through it like life was a 5 year old’s birthday party and he was the candyman. (sorry for this analogy rip) 

By the time Daniel had recovered from his fall, Hyungseob was still not finished. 

Oh boy.

“So now my girlfriend’s mad at me now because apparently I don’t spend enough time with her, and my family, you wouldn’t believe how much they’ve been nagging at me, I mean my sister’s been bribing me-“

Hyungseob stops abruptly, causing Daniel to look up in confusion, wondering why he paused in the middle of his sentence.

Hyungseob started to chew on his bottom lip, shuffling his feet nervously, unable to make eye contact.

“Listen, hyung-nim, you know my older sister?” 

“Yeah I do, she was watching today wasn’t she?”

“Well….” Hyungseob scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I know it’s not right for me to proposition you since you’re my sunbae-nim, but my noona said she’d take me out for barbecue if I helped her.” 

Hyungseob’s eyes shifter nervously around the room before finally dropping the question.

“Could you possibly…maybe…I don’t know if you have time take her out for dinner? Do me a solid?” 

Hyungseob’s expression was hopeful, causing Daniel to let out a chuckle. 

Hyungseob’s noona was the campus beauty, famous for her good looks, something that clearly ran in the family. She was a hot topic amongst the guys at their university, with her silky smooth hair and classical beauty, it was hard not to notice her.

Daniel had seen her on various occasions, rejecting flowers on white day with a soft smile and strutting around campus ambitious as ever, and for good reason, if her 4.0 GPA was anything to show for.

“Sorry Hyungseob, I don’t think that’s going to happen. For all it’s worth, I could take you out for barbecue.” Daniel offered, in hopes of brightening the younger boy’s now sullen turned expression. 

Daniel felt a little bad for turning him down, Hyungseob had always been there ready to help Daniel with whatever he needed. But this was one thing he refused to compromise on. 

“Hyunggggg~” whined Hyungseob, pulling out his strongest puppy dog eyes, “Why not? My noona’s super pretty and nice and smart and talented, if you end up marrying her, you’ll even become my brother-in-law! Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

Daniel knew not to intervene because once Hyungseob started there was no stopping him.

“Plus”, added Hyungseob, “hyung-nim is so good looking you have people lined up all the way down the block to date you, isn’t it waste if you don’t at least give it a go? I promise I wouldn’t have tried to set you guys up if I didn’t think you’d make a good couple!”

For some reason Daniel’s mind immediately flashed to a certain set of moles, the splitting image of a constellation, as if it was deliberately placed there in an intricate fashion; adjusted to the millimeter to look as beautiful and perfect as it did. 

Daniel wondered what Hyungseob was talking about. He raised his eyebrow quizzically. A good couple? He was part of a good couple, the best couple, the only couple he’d ever want to be a part of. 

“Look, Hyungseob, It’s not that I don’t like your sister, she seems like a really sweet girl-“ Daniel started, but was immediately cut off by Hyungseob before he could get any further. 

“Hyung-nim, for all the years I’ve known you, you haven’t dated once! You know I worry about you, I just really want you to be happy.” said Hyungseob sincerely.

Daniel was now more confused than ever, but then it dawned on him that Hyungseob didn’t know he had been in a stable relationship for the majority of his university life.

“Hyungseob,” chuckled Daniel, “Thank you for worrying about me, but I have a boyfriend. I’ve had one since freshman year.” 

The word boyfriend would never get old, even after so many years, the word still made his heart skip a beat. It carried a sentiment with it, the idea that the boy he loved, agreed to let Daniel love him, and not only that, but also return his love a thousand times over.

It was then that Daniel realized he could never picture himself with anyone else but him. No one else, no matter how perfect they seemed, would ever be good enough, now that he had had the best.

Why would he need a planetarium if he could see the prettiest stars up close on the face he loved every single day? 

“Who! Who? WHO!” Hyungseob’s accusatory shouts broke him out of his trance. Daniel was quite taken aback and didn’t know how to respond.

Luckily, at that exact moment, Jisung trotted into the locker room, making a beeline for Daniel, smiling like a proud mother.

“Our little baby! You did it, you slayed the dragon, played the system, did the impossible, you won the nationals! Who would’ve thought, someone from our heavily underfunded little dance team would win? They’re gonna HAVE to up our budget now!” cooed Jisung.

He ruffled Daniel’s hair affectionately before finally noticing the giant elephant in the room - Hyungseob’s eyes round as saucers, staring at Daniel like he had grown a third arm.

“Jisung-sshi! Did you know that Daniel was dating? We’re with him all the time since we’re in the same dance team but-“

“You didn’t know? Oh honey, they’re always together, and by always I MEAN always. I’m surprised you didn’t know - I once walked in on them and they were in the middle of sucking each other’s face off and I-“

“JISUNG!” hollered Daniel, “you promised we’d forget that ever happened!” 

If there was anyone that could hold a candle to Hyungseob’s blabbering, it was none other than Yoon Jisung. 

With a seasoned roll of his eyes, Jisung continued, “Well Daniel, it’s not exactly something easy to forget! If you had bothered to tell me that he was over the situation could’ve been avoided and my poor eyes wouldn’t have had to have been exposed to that. I might be older but I’m still young at heart, I shouldn’t be allowed to see these sorta things.” 

“Young people and their hormones,” tutted Jisung. 

“My point is,” said Jisung, turning to Hyungseob, “they’re attached at the hip, the two of them, but you really only realize if you spend copious amounts of time with them. I don't think it’s deliberate or anything, they’re just really private people. But that’s better for me! If that means I don't have to see them all over each other I’m all for it.”

Hyungseob had visibly calmed down for now, but he did wonder who this mysterious boyfriend was. Who had managed to charm Daniel hyung? 

“I think you’ve forgotten to mention the most important thing. Who is it?” questioned Hyungseob.

“Oh,” said Jisung with a wiggle of his eyebrows, “It’s Ong Seongwoo.”

Daniel didn’t think it was possible, but he could see Hyungseob turning green with envy and red with discomfort from suppressing his jealousy. At the same time. Very christmas-esque, thought Daniel.

“Ong Seongwoo? Like acting department Ong Seongwoo? Chiseled by gods’ jawline, invented comma hair, king of proportions, best looking guy on campus Ong Seongwoo?” shrieked Hyungseob at the top of his lungs.

Daniel was used to these types of reactions. The first time he had seen Seongwoo, he too had been in awe of Seongwoo’s visuals, they simply weren’t of this world. 

Daniel liked it when people complimented Seongwoo, it was like they were complimenting him as well, since Seongwoo was practically an extension of Daniel. It made him feel proud that this button nosed flower boy with a heart of gold was all his. 

But what Daniel wasn’t prepared for, was what Hyungseob had to say next.

“That isn’t fair hyung! There’s a set hierarchy! Good looking people are for everyone to share and to stare at, you’re not allowed to take them! Do you know how much I ogled Seongwoo for the first couple of months I was here? It wasn’t until Euiwoong came up to me and told me that it had been unspokenly pre-decided by the entire student body that Seongwoo was off limits that I finally decided to give him up!” whined Hyungseob, reeling from the betrayal. “Don’t be selfish, Hyung! You can look but you can’t touch! That’s practically our school motto!”

Daniel wanted to be selfish when it came to Seongwoo. After all, Seongwoo was his boyfriend. He didn’t like the idea of Seongwoo being public property, in fact he hadn’t even known this was a thing at their university. Just as he was about to speak up, Jisung cut in.

“Hyungseob! I don't think you can say that kind of stuff, don’t you have a girlfriend?” chided Jisung.

“But hyung, it’s Ong Seongwoo! Isn’t he the ultimate dreamboat? You understand though, don't you Hyung? My girlfriend’s great and everything, but Seongwoo is the literal definition of perfect!” defended Hyungseob.

“At first I did, but now I’ve become immune to his charms. I swear those two only have goo goo eyes for each other. There’s no point trying. Love your girlfriend more, kiddo- be thankful that she’s willing to date you even after you’re busy staring at someone else.” came Jisung’s response.

It was as if they had forgotten Daniel was in the room, and that their current topic of discussion revolved around his boyfriend. There was no stopping these two, Daniel knew, they were two of the biggest talkers in the university. He didn’t even bother trying.

“I don’t understand why you would keep it a secret, hyung-nim, or even how you managed to- no one on campus knows,” Hyungseob stopped to take a breath, “trust me I’ve asked enough people about Seongwoo’s relationship status. If I had a boyfriend like Seongwoo I’d be showing him off to the world! The best arm candy I tell you!” Hyungseob yelled fanatically.

It’s not like Daniel had actively tried to hide his relationship or anything, so Hyungseob not knowing about it had come as a surprise to him in the first place.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it! I love Seongwoo, I swear. I wouldn’t try to hide it on purpose. We do do the generic couple-y things. It’s just that no one seems to notice!” defended Daniel.

“Well”, interjected Jisung, “enough of this, I’m hungry and since you just won your big competition and Seongwoo’s still in class, you have to treat me to chicken! See you around Hyungseob!” chimed Jisung in a sing song voice.

Before Daniel could complain about how - just last week I bought you chicken, shouldn’t you be buying me food? Especially as the hyung? Jisung latched onto Daniel’s arm with a vice grip and dragged him out of the room.

The two of them left Hyungseob in the locker room, still very much in disbelief, nursing his hurt.

 

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for my shitty b-boy terminology, I wikipedia’ed it (apparently calling it “breakdancing” is derogatory)


	2. ong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which daniel and seongwoo are the world’s most lowkey couple, so much so that people around them try and set them up.

Seongwoo was bored. He had only seen Daniel an hour ago at the competition, but he already missed him.

Was he beginning to develop separation anxiety? There was no way this was healthy. 

Seongwoo was supposed to have been at his lecture, which just so happened to fall at the exact time and date as Daniel’s performance. 

The importance of stage design was a class that Seongwoo was required to attend for the course he had chosen. It wasn’t his favorite, he’d much rather be on stage entertaining, but he did have to graduate so he forced himself to put up with it. 

Grunt work carrying tables and chairs v.s. supporting the love of his life at the most important dance competition of the century? The answer was clear as day.

Seongwoo had a feeling that Daniel was going to win. For the last six months, Daniel had diligently stayed behind after class, working on perfecting his routine. 

But it hadn’t all been a cake walk. Daniel came home with injury after injury - the nurse’s office soon became somewhat of a second home to the younger boy. 

With every new wound, Seongwoo could feel his own heart ripping at the seams. It hurt to see Daniel wincing every time he tried to pick up a pencil after he had hurt his wrist. Time and time again Seongwoo would warn Daniel to be careful, to take care of himself, fussing over the younger boy and praying to God that he would listen just this once.

But what was even worse was that the boy didn’t know his own limits, to the point where it was ridiculous. Blood, sweat and tears went into Daniel’s choreography and he would spend every ounce of time he had leftover practicing. When he finally decided to stop, every night, without fail, he would leave the practice room with scuffed knuckles and a cornucopia of friction burns from his one too many altercations with the ground.

On more than one occasion, Seongwoo found himself sitting on the floor of the practice room at 3 A.M. in the morning with a sleeping Daniel curled up right next to him, head resting lightly on his lap.

Seongwoo would come in at midnight with two rolls of emergency kimbap, which Daniel scarfed down in a mere five minutes, before insisting he get back to practice. It would usually take Seongwoo another hour to pet-talk him into taking a break, and another hour to coax him to sleep.

Seongwoo stared at Daniel adoringly, fingers threading through his dirty blonde locks, humming a lullaby. Seongwoo didn’t want to wake him up. Daniel had pulled a bunch of all nighters in an attempt to rectify the fact that he had neglected his school work in favor of practicing for the competition. 

He loved Daniel’s passion, the fire in his eyes when he was onstage, but most of all, he loved that Daniel was happy. Seongwoo was aware that his legs would soon lose all sensation, but he didn’t care. Pins and needles be damned, he was not waking Daniel up.

In his sleep, Daniel mumbled incoherent sentences, some words hushed, some a little louder. Seongwoo was sure once or twice he had heard his own name, causing him to smile. It was endearing that Daniel was dreaming about him. 

After seeing how hard Daniel had worked for this competition, the hellhounds of the underworld would’ve had to drag him away kicking and screaming in order for him to have missed Daniel’s big competition.

Getting out of his lecture though, had been a challenge. Teacher Kahi had a reputation around campus for being a cut-throat authoritarian when it came to attendance.

Seongwoo knew he was going to have to butter her up if he wanted his plan to work. Seongwoo didn’t like to use his looks to get special privileges, but this was a special occasion. He had to pull out the big guns, which meant his killer 100-megawatt smile. That coupled with an expensive looking gift wrapped box of chocolates,was sure to get him on Teacher Kahi’s good side.

He knew he was good looking, the multiple double takes by strangers on the street and ahjummas at food carts throwing in an extra fishcake “because he looked like Kim Mooyeol” only served to prove it.

So when Seongwoo had clutched onto his stomach, back hunched, doubled over in “pain”, before going up to his professor and meekly requesting to be excused explaining that he had had a bad batch of shrimp the night before, Teacher Kahi had looked at him sympathetically before reluctantly letting him go, informing him that he had to be back in class within half an hour. 

He was an acting major after all.

When Teacher Kahi was out of view, only then did he let out a ghost of a smile that he had been so desperately trying to hide. This left him just enough time to catch Daniel’s performance. 

Now, he was back in class, confined to the four walls of the lecture theatre. 

Seongwoo was supposed to be sketching out the stage design for a show that his class would be putting on at the end of the year as part of his assignment.

Problem was, he wasn’t the least bit interested - not that he could focus anyway.

Seongwoo’s mind flitted back to Daniel at the dance competition, sweaty in all his magnificent glory.

A concentrated Daniel was a hot Daniel.

Seongwoo was unbelievably proud of Daniel, who had poured his heart and soul into the choreography and into practice. 

Pen and sketchbook in hand, Seongwoo recalled the smile shared between him and Daniel after Daniel’s performance.

Before he knows it, his pen is moving on it’s own, and like many times before, Seongwoo is unconsciously drawing out the soft contours of a rounded nose and a boyish smile complete with two adorable little buck teeth.

Seongwoo had committed every part of Daniel to his memory, from the small mole just under his right eye to the way the tips of his ears would turn a bright red every time Seongwoo deliberately snuck a quick peck in public when no one was watching. 

“Hyung! You weren’t actually sick were you? I bet you snuck off to play Overwatch! Don’t think I don’t know that today’s the last day to get those limited edition rewards!” 

Seongwoo jumped at the sudden noise, quickly whirling around to see if Kahi-Saem had heard, (thankfully she hadn’t) before turning to the source of the voice, putting his finger to his lips and violently shushing them.

Kwon Hyunbin was a first year photography major, who like Seongwoo, was forced to take this mandatory stage design class to gain some spatial awareness, which was, according to the course description, “vital for future photographers”. 

Seongwoo was sure Hyunbin would rather be a model, but the university didn’t offer that, so naturally the second best option was being the one behind the lens. 

“What do you even mean? How do you even know I wasn’t in class, you weren’t even here for the beginning of it!” asked Seongwoo.

“I was signing in for class when I noticed your name on the sign out sheet and “sick” labelled next to it.” came Hyunbin’s airy response.

“Not everyone’s going to slack off and cut class for trivial things like levelling up on video games.” Huffed Seongwoo. “How about you? What’s your excuse for being late to class?” questioned Seongwoo, diverting the attention away from himself.

Hyunbin let out an impish grin and began to take his things out of his bag. His easel was situated right next to Seongwoo’s.

Pulling out his sketchbook, he flipped to a blank page before sitting down and beginning to sketch. 

“I was chosen to accompany Seokhoon-saem for a mini two-day sabbatical to take some pictures of this nearly-extinct-frog-type-animal-thing that can only be found at this time of year.” 

Hyunbin pouted like a small child, “I can’t believe you didn’t notice, hyung! I thought I was your favorite dongsaeng!” 

Seongwoo put his hands up apologetically, “I’m sorry! It’s just there’s been a lot going on, plus we haven’t had class for the last two days anyway!” 

Hyunbin nodded reluctantly, “I’ll forgive you this time, hyung.” Deliberately elongating the hyung and narrowing his eyes at Seongwoo playfully.

Seongwoo smiles and goes back to his portrait of Daniel, shading in the sharp angles of his jaw and making sure to capture the gleam in his eyes. He continues this way for another ten minutes before he hears Hyunbin let out a sigh from next to him.

Hyunbin’s lead smudged hands gripped the corners of his sketchbook, with his head peeking out from behind the easel. “Hyung! I’m stuck! Can I take a speedy little sneak peek at your drawing?” whined Hyunbin, dialing up the aegyo.

Before Seongwoo can say anything, Hyunbin is up and peering over Seongwoo’s shoulders. 

“Woah…” breathed Hyunbin, eyeing Seongwoo’s portrait of Daniel. 

“Um...”, Hyunbin trailed off, “Isn’t it kind of wrong to be drawing someone like this?” 

Seongwoo could feel the corner of his lip twitch with displeasure and his brows furrowed with annoyance, marring his pretty face. 

Wrong? Wrong! He was his boyfriend and he’d draw him however many damn times he wanted to. 

“Hyung...listen... I didn’t want to say anything before, and I know it’s really not my place to say anything, but I just don’t want to see you getting hurt.” Said Hyunbin, the sincerity evident in every syllable.

Seongwoo blinks in puzzlement. Why would he get hurt?

“I don’t want to upset you or anything, but on my way back, I bumped into Jung Jung, he had this feverish glazed look in his eyes like he had just seen a ghost. But apparently everyone on the dance team was freaking out because they’d just found out, Daniel, the most eligible bachelor on the team…” Hyunbin pauses and looks up to make sure Seongwoo is alright, “is dating.” 

It’s like the drop of a pin.

Seongwoo felt himself melt. All of the anger that was threatening to bubble up just a moment ago disappeared on the spot. 

It was heartwarming that Hyunbin worried so much about him, he had obviously only been trying to spare Seongwoo’s feelings. 

Now, Seongwoo felt guilty that he had almost chewed Hyunbin’s head off. 

“Listen, Bin-ah,” started Seongwoo.

“No, I’m sorry Hyung! I shouldn’t have brought it up, it’s my fault” said Hyunbin, mistaking Seongwoo’s tone as one of dejectedness, of defeat.

“I’m just worried about you. I know this just might be adding fuel to the fire, but this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you drawing him in class - and you do it completely from memory as well! You’re one of my favorite hyungs at uni and you’ve been here for me through thick and thin. It’s just I don’t want to see you hurt you know? Especially since he’s taken…and...rumor has it he really really really loves whoever it is he’s dating.” continued Hyunbin.

“I’m fine! Really Hyunbin, I-” 

Once again, Seongwoo was cut off by Hyunbin.

“It’s alright! Who needs Daniel!” Hyunbins exclaims with gusto, “If I-only-own-plaid-shirts bboy extraordinaire is taken then so be it, it’s not like he’s the only viable option anyway. Our university is practically a stud hub.” says Hyunbin animatedly.

Seongwoo can’t resist cracking a smile, he’s amused by the situation.

Tapping his pencil on the edge of his sketchbook Hyunbin looks deep in thought.

“I’ve got it! The ultimate boyfriend, the trump card!” Hyunbin half-shouts, to avoid drawing Kahi-saem’s attention.

“Hwang Minhyun!”

Seongwoo quirks an eyebrow.

“You would be perfect together! I swear to God. Your children! So many levels of perfection! Oh why haven’t I thought of this sooner? Minhyun’s like everyone’s ideal type. He’s so dreamy but at the same time it feels like he can protect you, and his singing! I heard it once at one of the end of year musicals when I was still thinking about applying here and boy it was like my soul had been cleansed! I didn’t know I needed it until I heard it.” 

Minhyun was beautiful. Seongwoo couldn’t deny that. On top of being the campus heartthrob, loved by men and women for his princely visuals and pleasant demeanor, he was also the president of a number of societies and had starred in multiple of the drama department’s musicals. He possessed all the qualities of the stereotypical perfect boyfriend. 

“You think I’d have a shot with Emperor Hwang?” asked Seongwoo.

“Hello? Have you seen yourself? Anyone with eyes would know that you’re just as good if not better. You can dance, you can sing, you can act, your personality is the literal best plus you’re hot as hell. Anyone would be lucky to date you. If Daniel’s not sane enough to see that then he doesn’t deserve you.” said Hyunbin, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

“Aww shucks, I’m flattered that you love me so much!” Joked Seongwoo. 

Hyunbin blushed.

“So? I could hook you up, I know his roommate Jonghyun pretty well! He mentored me for a semester.” Hyunbin offered happily.

“Hmm…” said Seongwoo with a look of mock contemplation, “I don’t know, you see, I’m kinda seeing someone already….”

“No, you’re not! For real? Who?” questioned Hyunbin, doubting Seongwoo’s statement.

Seongwoo slowly lifted up his sketchbook, and let out a cheeky little grin. He moved his index finger to point at the portrait he had been sketching.

“Mr. I-only-wear-plaid-shirts-bboy-extraordinaire.”

Seongwoo swore he saw Hyunbin’s eyes pop out of their sockets.

xxx


	3. ongniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which daniel and seongwoo are the world’s most lowkey couple, so much so that people around them try and set them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually criminally cheesy and shouldn't be allowed to exist.
> 
> I had a really hard time writing and proof reading this because I literally can't stand how cliche and terrible this is so it's definitely going to be choppy but I figured I should just post it anyway to get it over and done with
> 
> side note 1ST LOOK solo shots came out today and holy fuck Seongwoo is a work of God

It was 5:30 p.m. on the dot and Daniel was finally standing outside of Seongwoo’s apartment. 

It had taken three rounds of fried chicken and beer before Jisung decided he was full. Not only had it burned a hole in Daniel’s wallet, it had exhausted him mentally. Keeping up with the Kardashian’s? More like Jiving with Jisung - Jisung’s antics drove Daniel up the wall mad. 

Jisung was one of Daniel’s best friends, the kind you could call in a panic at 4 A.M. just to talk about existential crises. His endless optimism and abundance of witty comments meant that he was usually always the life of the party. 

But having a friend like Yoon Jisung was also quite a bit of work. Daniel realized early on that he could not match Jisung’s pace, and more often than not hanging out with Jisung drained his energy exponentially. It wasn’t a bad thing, he knew he could always rely on Jisung and that they would always have fun together, he just desperately needed a nap afterwards. 

So now, Daniel was glad to finally have time to relax and to see Seongwoo. 

Fishing out his set of spare keys that Seongwoo had gifted him six months into their relationship, Daniel was careful to make as little noise as possible whilst unlocking the door. 

Seongwoo had a particularly nasty ahjumma as a neighbour, who was as you would’ve guessed, extremely sensitive to any sort of sound.

Daniel had learned the hard way when once he had been a little too excited to see Seongwoo, running up the stairs, heavy footsteps thumping on the ground, each step reverberating through the entire apartment complex.

Said ahjumma had come charging at Daniel, feather duster in hand and a cohort of foul language at the ready.

Needless to say it ended in bruises and some emotional scarring that Daniel definitely did not want to experience again. 

Opening the door quietly, Daniel stuck his head in the apartment, peeking in from behind the door.

Seongwoo was in the kitchen, back facing Daniel doing the dishes.

He looked so domestic with his neon yellow rubber gloves, and his baby blue “Kiss the Cook” apron, frowning slightly while scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain. It was adorable.

Careful not to make any noise, Daniel shut the door soundlessly and tip toed over to the kitchen. 

Snaking his arms around the waist of the older boy from behind, he moved to press a chaste kiss against the nape of Seongwoo’s neck before settling his head against the curvature of Seongwoo’s neck and shoulders.

Seongwoo tensed at the foreign contact, before realizing who it was and slumping against the set of broad shoulders he was all too familiar with.

“Hey, you.” breathed Seongwoo, leaning his head against Daniel’s, eyelids fluttering shut and letting out a contented sigh. 

“I saw your performance today, it was as great as I thought it would be.”

Seongwoo looks down at Daniel from the corner of his eye. In response, Daniel crinkles his nose and shoves at his arm playfully. 

“Hyunggggg,” whines Daniel, “Great? That’s all I get? Not even a congratulatory hug? That’s not very nice hyung.” Daniel pouts, and it resembles a puppy dog. Seongwoo can’t stop the laughter that bubbles out from his chest.

The aegyo that only he gets to see. 

Turning to face Daniel, he takes off his gloves, undone dishes forgotten, and pulls him into a big bear hug, wrapping his arms around the other as if his life depended on it. 

Daniel is quick to reciprocate the hug, being glad to be back in the comfort of Seongwoo’s arms. 

“That’s more like it”, mumbles Daniel.

Daniel’s breath tickles Seongwoo’s neck and he twitches, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Daniel. 

“You good?” Asks Daniel, tone filled with teasing, smiling into the base of Seongwoo’s neck. He can tell Seongwoo is flustered.

Seongwoo coughs in embarrassment for having been caught.

Determined to divert Daniel’s attention onto something else, for the sake of his own dignity, “You know how you were saying there was this Italian restaurant that you wanted to go to? I made a reservation at 8 for today to celebrate. I barely managed to get a spot, they’re always fully booked.” 

“Aww hyung! You remembered!” 

Daniel was touched that Seongwoo remembered the offhand comment he had made one night when they were snuggled up on the couch watching Food Network.

“Last week when I made the reservation, they charged me seventy five bucks! I didn’t know restaurants did down payments.” Said Seongwoo.

“Last week? How’d you know I was going to win? What if I belly flopped and broke my nose or something, you would’ve wasted seventy five dollars for nothing!”

“I believed in you, plus seventy five dollars is nothing. When it comes to you, I’d spend every last cent I had.”

It was cringey, but Daniel loved it, his smile trailing all the way up to his eyes, forming two perfect half crescents.

“Hyung, we’re so mushy when we’re alone together. Imagine if people knew how we actually were. Jisung saw us for all of 2 seconds and bolted out of the room in less than one.” Laughed Daniel. 

“Ah, Jisung, I think we scarred him.” smiled Seongwoo.

His smile was breathtaking. No wonder Seongwoo had so many admirers. Daniel was obviously one of them - and Hyungseob just today as well.

“Do you know Hyungseob? One of the freshmen on our dance team?” questioned Daniel.

Seongwoo nodded, “Yeah, I see him around campus sometimes, kinda cute, always looks a little scared?” 

“That’s the one! A+ on that description I could never pinpoint it myself. He’s got the biggest crush on you, he almost passed out on the spot when he found out we were dating. The poor boy.” 

“A crush? On me? I mean I sorta get it, have you seen me?” smirked Seongwoo. 

It was a joke, and Daniel knew that but _boy, that fucking smirk._

You know it, the 45 degree tilt of the head, panty dropping, head spinning, knee buckling quirk of the lip. Daniel wondered how Seongwoo could make something so cliche look so original.

“Nope!” said Daniel, popping the P, “I have no idea why anyone would find you attractive. Your lack of humility covers everything else up!” joked Daniel. 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “It’s alright, I know the truth. You’re only lying to yourself!”

Daniel was. 

Tugging at Seongwoo’s sleeve, Daniel drags Seongwoo with him to the couch, tired of standing for so long and wanting an excuse to curl up next to Seongwoo, hoping to eliminate even the smallest of crevices between them. As usual, Seongwoo goes along with no complaints. 

Daniel shifts to a more comfortable position, lying down on the couch with his head on Seongwoo’s lap. 

Like a habit, Seongwoo unconsciously begins to thread his fingers through Daniel’s hair, thumb rubbing soothing circles against his scalp. 

When it came to Seongwoo, Daniel had no concept of personal space, and Seongwoo was perfectly ok with that. 

“Hyungseob was saying that apparently we’re one of the university’s best kept secrets. I find that really funny actually. I was just out with Jisung for some chimaek and by the third round of beer, Jisung was a little tipsy and started saying that we were probably one of the least romantic couples he’d ever come across. Probably why no one knows we’re a thing.” said Daniel letting out a soft chuckle.

Seongwoo was deep in thought. Just today Hyunbin had tried to get him a date with Minhyun because Hyunbin too had not known he was dating Daniel. Was what he was doing now not enough for Daniel? 

“Do you ever wish they did?” asked Seongwoo, voice laced with seriousness. 

Seongwoo looked down and started twiddling his thumbs, not knowing what to do with his hands. He couldn’t help but start conjuring up thoughts of Daniel leaving him for someone who could give him greater things in life, more affection, more joy - more. 

This thought of living without Daniel was one of Seongwoo’s greatest fears. More than once he’d woken up in a cold sweat, thinking he’d lost Daniel, only to see Daniel lying right next to him, tucked against his side, clinging onto Seongwoo and sleeping like a baby. 

Sensing Seongwoo’s distress, Daniel scrambles up to a seated position, taking Seongwoo’s face in between his hands, lifting it up, forcing Seongwoo to look him straight in the eye. He can see Seongwoo’s eyes cloud with worry.

“What are you talking about?” Daniel’s voice is soft, hoping to get through to Seongwoo.. 

“I mean, do you ever wish that I was more romantic? That we could be that couple that walks around campus holding hands proclaiming our love for each other?”

“Doesn’t everyone want the candlelit dinners, long walks on the beach, time square flash mob kind of romance? I want to be able to do that for you. Anniversaries, White Day, Valentines Day, Christmas, even just regular old date nights.” Breathes Seongwoo. 

The word vomit spills out before Daniel can stop himself, it physically hurts to see Seongwoo doubting himself, and even worse doubting Daniel’s feelings towards him.

“I don’t care if we have to live in the Jeju countryside instead of a lofty high rise building in Gangnam, I want us to be real, and to be us. I don’t need Rolex watches or million dollar sports cars, especially if it changes they way we are. It’s you and me together, that’s what I really need. Forever and ever. Subway dates, eating gummy bears and instant noodles in bed at 3 AM watching new episodes of Dancing with the Stars, you squeezing my hand when I’m nervous and reassuring me even when other people lose faith in me; that’s what I want! I want us in all of our messily magnificent glory. Screw what anyone else says. I love you because you’re you and that’s enough for me.” 

Daniel rubs his thumb against Seongwoo’s cheekbones in an attempt to reassure Seongwoo, before peppering small butterfly kisses all over Seongwoo’s face.

“I love the way we are now. Believe me, I do. When I touch you, or when I kiss you I don’t want to seem like we’re doing it for show, or for an audience. These kind of things are just for us, and I don’t want to share these precious moments with the rest of the world.” smiles Daniel, toothy grin reaching the corners of his eyes.

Before he knows it, Seongwoo is nodding along, his worries disappearing as quickly as they came, and Daniel, seeing this visibly relaxes, once again settling into Seongwoo’s side, the two fitting together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle. 

Seongwoo can feel his heart explode with love for the boy that is snuggling deeper and deeper into his arms, head burrowed into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck, seeking comfort in the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his arms. 

This boy, who he’s lucky enough to have love him back, wants him for who he is and what he can offer, and that’s enough for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo traces the little dips in between Daniel’s knuckles with his finger, smiling slightly when he sees goosebumps begin to form on Daniel’s arm. He liked that he had that effect on him.

For now, Daniel was his to hold, his to spend eternity and more with. The thought was euphoric. Seongwoo wondered why people needed drugs when merely the presence of Daniel was enough for him to be soaring through the clouds. It was a high unlike any other. Unique. Just like Daniel. 

“We’re such saps.’ says Seongwoo, “Nothing I say will compare to that speech you just made, but you know that I love you right? I feel like I don’t say it enough.” 

“Yeah, yeah I know, don’t get your feathers in a twist. I know you love me - but hey I’m irresistable so I completely understand you. The bagel boy of the century! Or so I’ve heard. I’ve got a lot of people waiting to date me as well, just so you know! Don’t think you’re the only one with a fanclub!” huffed Daniel. 

Irresistible was right - and Seongwoo was insatiable. 

Seongwoo smiled fondly at Daniel, adoration obvious in his gaze.

The two of them spent the next hour on the couch, watching some afternoon sitcom, giggling like schoolgirls, a mess of limbs tangled up in each other.

“I’m actually really comfortable like this, would you kill me if I said I’d rather stay home tonight? Maybe order a pizza or some chinese food? You did say you’d spend every cent you had on me. I think the seventy five dollars fits the criteria.” asked Daniel, trying his best to feign innocence.

“I don’t mind, I could give Hyunbin our reservation. He tried to help me out today, it was really sweet. I think he’s got a date tonight as well, some business major named Kim Doyeon.” shrugged Seongwoo.

“Besides,” Seongwoo trailed off, “I have something else in mind for dinner.” Said Seongwoo, eyes twinkling with mischief, staring straight at Daniel. 

Daniel blushed, cheeks flushing the color of beetroots. 

“I hope it’s a pepperoni pizza because if it’s what I think you mean, Jesus wouldn’t approve!” Shrieked Daniel at the top of his lungs, running to the kitchen under the guise of getting some water, and _totally not_ because he was embarrassed.

4 years together, and to Seongwoo, the boy was still the cutest thing in the universe. Must be true love. 

Seongwoo smiled, the night was still young, a lot can happen. 

Pulling out his phone, Seongwoo sent Jisung a quick text.

Don’t come over.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> If I ever write anything again hopefully it will be better than whatever this chapter was 
> 
> I'm salty at Daniel jilting Ong Day 2 of the Finale Concert and bc of that am considering writing an Ongmin fic. 
> 
> Pip pip
> 
> Once again feel free to send me a tweet @super_inactive so we can be friends! Or just to tell me how shitty this is (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)


End file.
